


Never leave me behind

by mabomanji



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Explosions, Fights, Goodbyes, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabomanji/pseuds/mabomanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes Bucky up to tell him he's going on a mission and may not be coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never leave me behind

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny little fic, just for the sake of seeing Bucky react.

“Bucky ? You have to stay here but i’m going on a mission. I don’t know if i’ll make it back this time, it’s a pretty tough one but i need to do this. And i need to know you’re safe here.”  
Steve takes him in his arms and hugs him tightly like he’s never going to see him ever again before leaving him alone in his room. Bucky is speechless but he reacts a moment later, running in the corridor, taking the stairs to catch up with the elevator that is bringing Steve to the roof where a special plane is taking him for his mission.  
He runs on the roof, the strong wind coming from the engines makes it harder for him to reach the back door of the plane. He jumps while the plane is already starting to fly and the door is closing. He lands inside pretty badly, rolling on himself but he’s made it. He’s still in his sports gear, bare foot, not at all dressed for a mission. He rises up fast and faces Steve, angry at him.  
“How could you tell me to stay behind while you’re going on a mission ! There’s no way i’m letting you leave alone after you say goodbye to me like that ! I’ll make sure the both of us come home in one piece !” He sits down looking upset and fastens his seat belt while Steve stays standing, holding onto the guardrail, looking at his friend with wide eyes. He can’t possibly fight this temper of his.

They arrive on top of the target and they jump with a parachute, except Steve who doesn’t need anything to help him land anywhere he wants. Bucky changed into a military kaki. They land on different parts of an industrial compound, they have different targets so they’re close but separated. They didn’t exchange a word since take off.

Bucky relishes in fighting the enemies, it helps unwinding his irritation towards Steve. He manages to climb to the floor where the target he has to destroy is protected by guards. He knocks down all the guards, barely feeling their attacks on his back, getting their guns. He places the explosive device on the generator and tries to go away before the blast. He comes face to face with several tough guys, he starts fighting against them and runs away when the explosion occurs. The blast knocks down the enemies but pushes Bucky against a wall and makes him fall. He’s back up in no time but he doesn’t see the punch arrive on the back of his head, making him unconscious.

He wakes up in a dark room where only computers screens shine. He tries to steady his head until someone grabs his hair unceremoniously and pull his head up so he can see they have Steve and that he’s not moving, he’s looking straight at him.  
Bucky observes the room, he evaluates the situation with his assassin’s mind and feels restless, wanting to punch everyone he sees in the face, especially the one holding on to his hair, messing up with it. But he knows it’s not the right moment to act, there are too many enemies that he can’t see or that are way too watchful. He looks at Steve and patiently waits, trying to order his friend with his look to be patient and not surrender.

“We’ll kill your friend if you don’t surrender” A low voice says near Bucky but the guy is not looking at him, he’s looking at Steve.  
Bucky smiles a little, he laughs inside, it’s not a threat and Steve would never accept such conditions, he’s way too righteous. But he’s soon disillusioned when he sees Steve submit, throwing away his weapons and dropping to his knees, letting the bad guys handcuff him.  
He sends sprites of anger through his eyes to Steve, he holds a curse back clenching his jaw as much as he can not to draw attention to him, not yet.  
Steve lowers his head, and finally Bucky gets it, of course he could never endanger someone’s life, he’d rather die than compromise a friend. But this is a stupid decision when you have a famous ex Russian assassin by your side. 

Steve’s submission has at least one positive result, it’s distracting the last soldiers that prevented Bucky to act. He’s filled with anger because they beat up his friend and forced his submission, he’s in a black rage and lets his winter soldier side take hold of him and handle the next few seconds. He rises and punches the one who was holding his hair in the chin, he steals his gun, killing the two next to him, using the first as a shield when the rest of the band is finally moving, a second too late, to face him. He doesn’t shoot a single bullet from that point, he doesn’t need to, he runs from soldier to soldier, kicking their asses with his martial art skills in two seconds each, never giving them enough time to try and shoot him. He lets the last enemy fall from his hands and runs to Steve who’s all bruised, he frees him and in a loud cry he hauls him up, his back burning from the stab wounds he got while fighting. He grabs him with one arm and drags him to the extract point. He tries to walk as fast as he can, feeling his every muscles burn under the strain. He runs on the runway, throws Steve in the plane while they’re being shot at, and he jumps belly first at the feet of the rest of the team. They help Steve sit down but when they examine Bucky’s back they just let him lying on the floor, covering him up. The plane takes off and Bucky only hears the rotor blades sound and darkness takes him away.

He wakes up still on his belly and recognizes immediately the sheets too white from the Stark's infirmary, he’s always found this white too violent to the eye but it looks better for Tony.  
He stirs a little and feels his back hurting when he moves. He tries to turn but a strong hand pushes him back on his side.  
“No don’t turn you’ll only hurt yourself more” He recognizes Steve’s caring voice. He doesn’t head his advice and instead turns anyway while Steve still tries to make him stop.  
“I’ve had worse you know. I know how to handle back wounds.”  
Steve takes his hand and drops his forehead on it in a very soft touch “That’s why i didn’t want you to come with me...  
\- You’re still…” he sighs scolding him softly “I couldn’t let you go on a mission without worrying. Swear to me you won’t ever leave on a mission without me after saying such sad goodbyes !” He squeezes Steve’s hand forcing him to look at him. “I’ll stay with you no matter what and you don’t have a say in this !”  
Steve nods, defeated by the logic of his reasoning. He feels the same. He’s so glad to have his friend safe and sound despite all the stab wounds he’s got.  
“I’ll never leave you again”


End file.
